


Code Lyoko : Renaissance

by motoko95



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Apocalypse, Cyberpunk, Horror, Multi, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Psychology, Science Fiction, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motoko95/pseuds/motoko95
Summary: Cinq ans après avoir vaincu X.A.N.A et la disparition définitive de Franz Hopper, Aelita reçoit un mystérieux message sur son smartphone.Quelques jours plus tard, William frôle la mort.La bande, éparpillée dans toute la France,  devra donc se réunir au complet afin de trouver l'origine de ces événements. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que l'avenir leur réserve...TRIGGER WARNING : Des scènes de combat auront lieues dans la vie réelle et non uniquement dans le monde virtuel. Description de blessures, présence de sang. Vous serez prévenus en début de chapitre.Cette "fanfiction" est destinée à un public de jeunes adultes ayant connu ce dessin animé durant leur enfance. Si vous êtes plus jeune (ou pas d'ailleurs !) et que vous voulez laisser un commentaire, merci de faire attention à votre syntaxe et votre orthographe ! :)PS : La franchise Code Lyoko appartient actuellement à la société MediaToon. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur la série et cette fiction relève purement du divertissement.Histoire également disponible sur WattPad : https://www.wattpad.com/story/222983271-code-lyoko-renaissance
Kudos: 2





	1. IMPORTANT : modifications et ajustements.

Bonjour, et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire !

Si tu es ici, c'est que tu es ou a été probablement fan, ou juste admiratif, du dessin animé Code Lyoko. Il a sans doute marqué ton enfance, de par son originalité.

Si tu es un grand connaisseur, il y a probablement des choses dans cette fanfiction ou bien suite potentielle (je n'aime pas appeler ça une fanfiction, je fais aucun fan service en plus haha) dont tu remarqueras qu'elles sont en décalage avec l'œuvre animée originale. Je vais donc les mentionner ici :

\- L'histoire se déroule cinq ans après la désactivation du super calculateur. Nos protagonistes principaux sont étudiants, plus grands, et risquent donc d'avoir des personnalités légèrement différentes de la série originale. Ils auront donc des habitudes et des envies différentes.

\- Les lieux principaux de l'intrigue ne se trouvent plus en région parisienne, mais en Charente, dans la région d'Angoulême. Les protagonistes sont aussi originaires de cette région. De plus, c'est aussi dans un lycée Angoumois que Code Lyoko : Évolution (oh mon dieu ce navet...) a été tourné. J'ai donc fait le choix de déplacer le lieu de l'intrigue pour des facilités scénaristiques.

\- Les écarts d'âge entre les personnages sont inchangés, bien entendu.

\- Je tiens à vous prévenir, les émotions ainsi que les relations entre les personnages seront beaucoup mises en avant.

\- Code Lyoko : Évolution n'est en aucun cas pris en compte dans cette histoire. Certains sauront pourquoi... (je respecte tout de même la démarche d'avoir tenté de créer une suite en live action...) Il y en aura tout de même quelques légères références, et la reprise de certains éléments.

\- S'il y a des coquilles involontaires, ou des erreurs dans l'univers, voire même des écarts de personnalité trop importants chez certains personnages par rapport à l'œuvre originale, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler de manière cordiale en commentaire ! Et ce même pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Par ailleurs, je vous conseille, lorsque vous lisez l'histoire, d'imaginer les péripéties en live action, car le live action n'est pas une mauvaise idée en soi s'il est bien réalisé, et cela rend l'histoire plus vivante de mon point de vue. Soyez libre de faire ce que vous voulez, et surtout, profitez !

Malgré ces petits changements, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien ! 💙


	2. Chapter 2

Il est seize heures, c'est bientôt la fin de ce cours sur la structure atomique, dans lequel je commence à m'ennuyer. Je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est en sortir et m'avancer sur mes autres devoirs, qui se font malheureusement nombreux vu le cursus que j'ai choisi d'emprunter. Ma tête est remplie de pensées, se préparant déjà au travail à réaliser à la maison.

Enfin, ce cours se termine. Les étudiants s'empressent vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, tandis que je décide de prendre mon temps afin de ne pas finir étouffée dans le bain de foule. Je sors ma gourde encore remplie d'eau, et bois quelques gorgées, avant de ranger mes affaires, puis me diriger vers la sortie, en toute discrétion.

Discrète, c'est le meilleur adjectif qui puisse me qualifier, car ma vie consiste uniquement à me cacher. Cela fait maintenant plus de vingt-cinq ans que mon père a disparu, et soit disant cinq ans qu'il est décédé. Mais étrangement, je suis convaincue du contraire, et ce même si je l'ai vu se sacrifier pour moi, de mes propres yeux... Malgré tout, même si un fichier est considéré comme supprimé, il laissera toujours des traces. Toujours.

En tant qu'agent secret malgré moi, j'ai dû me reconstruire une identité. Être la cousine canadienne de son pote sans que l'on ne connaisse rien sur ses parents tout en restant à l'internat, ça va bien cinq minutes. Je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça, et il fallait que je trouve une solution. Alors, j'ai tenté d'effacer toute trace de mon père. Ça a commencé par sa signature numérique : étant un scientifique de renom, il y avait forcément des informations à son propos sur internet. Une fois X.A.N.A détruit, j'ai effacé toute quelconque information sur mon père, mais aussi à propos moi même, Aelita Schaeffer étant toujours considérée comme portée disparue. Ce fut fastidieux, plus de six mois de travail, avec l'aide de mon petit copain de l'époque Jérémie. Nous avons décidé officiellement de sortir ensemble quelques semaines après notre victoire contre notre ennemi. Il m'a également aidé à trouver où étaient situées les archives concernant l'enquête probablement réalisée au sujet de la disparition de ma famille. J'ai donc réalisé ma semaine de stage obligatoire en classe de troisième au sein du commissariat concerné. Avec cette grande discrétion dont je suis dotée, j'ai ramené les archives avec moi, au compte gouttes, puis ai pris soin de les détruire. Malgré nos efforts acharnés, il y a certaines traces que l'on ne peut pas faire disparaître, celles que détiennent les services de renseignements. Mon père était très recherché, et ce à l'échelle internationale. Jérémie et moi avions donc compté sur l'énorme problème de coordination de l'administration française, car pirater les serveurs d'institutions aussi secrètes aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux. Visiblement, cela a bien fonctionné, sachant que la disparition de mon père sous le nom de Franz Hopper date d'il y a plus de vingt ans déjà, affaire classée sans doute. Pour ce qui est de mon identité propre mais aussi familiale, nous avions été obligés de pirater les serveurs des administrations, il me fallait bien des papiers et un tuteur légal. Six mois de préparation encore, j'étais en première année de lycée, entre les cours et les changements d'habitudes, ma bande d'amis a participé à l'élaboration d'un scénario concernant _la disparition de mes parents_ et donc de mes tuteurs légaux. Nous avons créé de fausses personnes, fausses identités, avec des photos d'identité créées à l'aide d'une intelligence artificielle, de faux actes de naissance, mais aussi de décès, lors d'un accident de voiture qui aurait eu lieu le _trois mars 2009._ Leur fille unique et adoptive, Aelita Stones, âgée de seulement 15 ans, se retrouve orpheline, sans famille. Toutes ces fausses informations ont été implantées dans les serveurs administratifs de l'Etat. Ayant changé d'établissement au lycée, j'ai donc fait croire à tout le monde autour de moi que j'étais devenue orpheline du jour au lendemain, et me suis absentée pendant un mois. J'ai été en contact permanent avec les services sociaux, qui cherchaient désespérément à me trouver une famille d'accueil proche de mon _lieu de vie initial_. Après un an de vie au foyer éducatif, une famille s'est présentée volontaire pour m'accueillir dans leur demeure. J'ai eu énormément de chance d'être tombée sur une famille qui est très aimante, et qui a accepté de me reconnaître très vite. Ils me considèrent comme leur fille, même si je ne les considérerai jamais comme mes propres parents, je leur en suis énormément reconnaissante.

Identité falsifiée, nouveau foyer, nouvelle vie. Je peux vivre une vie à peu près normale à présent, sans trop me sentir comme une criminelle. Certes, je me cache, mais non sans identité légale.

Une fois rentrée dans mon appartement étudiant, je prends le temps de me préparer un en-cas afin de le savourer pendant que je fais mes exercices concernant des équations. C'est probablement le domaine où j'excelle le plus. Après cela, je décide d'appeler mes parents d'accueil en par appel vidéo afin de leur donner de mes nouvelles, ayant choisi la vie francilienne pour étudier. C'est un bon moment que je passe, et ce non sans ressentir une certaine nostalgie, même du haut de mes vingt-six ans dans mon esprit, mais des dix-neuf ans dans mon corps. Après ce bon moment, je me remets au travail, et ce avec acharnement et rigueur, comme à mon habitude.

Je suis une personne assez solitaire, je ne connais quasiment personne à mon université, et les personnes que je rencontre ne restent pas plus que des connaissances, ou des aventures sans lendemain. Après avoir quitté le lycée, et donc mes meilleurs amis, mais aussi mon petit ami, je n'ai jamais su renouer de vraies relations, trouver des personnes en qui je peux réellement avoir confiance. Nous avions vécu des choses tellement intenses avant d'enfin arriver à une amitié paisible, notre lien fut très fort un temps. Malheureusement, la vie a fait que nos chemins se sont séparés. Jérémie et moi avions carrément décidé de rompre tout contact après nos départs vers nos universités respectives. Lui est parti étudier l'informatique dans le sud de la France, tandis que moi je suis plutôt partie vers le Nord. Nous ne voulions pas que nos relations affectent de trop nos choix de vie, et nos avenirs, faire comme il nous entendait. Jérémie avait peur que si nous gardions contact, nos cœurs seraient beaucoup trop mis à l'épreuve, et ce à un moment crucial pour nos études. Têtes d'ampoules que nous sommes, nous avions décidés se s'oublier l'un et l'autre, mais il y a un problème : je n'arriverai jamais à l'oublier, jamais, pour énormément de raisons plus qu'évidentes. Souvent, lors de mes insomnies, je me demande, si lui, m'a oublié, ou s'il est comme moi, se demandant si je l'ai oublié, ou même encore, si ma présence lui manque. Dans tous les cas, j'envie souvent la sienne, même après deux ans d'absence et de silence.

Pour ce qui est de mes amis, j'ai su garder contact qu'avec Yumi, qui elle étudie le Japonais sur la région Bordelaise. Nous nous appelons et nous donnons mutuellement de nos nouvelles régulièrement, et sommes toujours aussi proches. Je lui fais part de mes joies et de mes angoisses, tout comme elle me fait part des siennes. Nous sommes toutes les deux en deuxième année de licence, elle ayant redoublé sa première année, car elle avait un petit peu trop profité de la vie étudiante... Mais elle me donne aussi des nouvelles de William, qui est dans la même université qu'elle (un peu suiveur, vous ne trouvez pas ?) et aussi d'Ulrich, qui a entamé des études de commerces dans le Sud Est à contre coeur. Elle a donc aussi occasionnellement des nouvelles de Odd par Ulrich, qui lui s'est lancé dans des études plus artistiques (il a ça dans le sang). Elle a gardé un contact très étroit avec eux, vu qu'ils ont très peu l'occasion de se voir.

Bizarrement, j'ai souhaité volontairement m'isoler, histoire de voir ce qu'être confronté à la vraie vie pourrait être. Réduire les contacts m'a permis d'un côté de limiter tout contact avec Jérémie. Je demande juste s'il va bien, s'il est en bonne santé, mais pas plus. Je ne veux pas me faire plus de mal. Yumi a du mal à comprendre mon choix, mais je lui rappelle toujours qu'elle a jamais osé sauter le pas avec Ulrich et ce depuis le collège, tout en lui disant que c'est peut être tout aussi stupide au final. Se cacher derrière William ne fait que la rendre de moins en moins crédible. Peut être qu'elle a peur d'être amoureuse, mais qu'elle a besoin tout de même de se sentir aimée en passant certaines de ses nuits dans les bras d'un garçon auquel elle est attachée et qu'elle connaît bien, je peux tout à fait comprendre ce sentiment là, et elle est plus vieille que moi... En attendant, je suppose que William et peut être Ulrich, s'il est au courant de leurs petites aventures nocturnes, sont ceux qui souffrent le plus de cette situation. Yumi est sortie avec quelques garçons, mais ça n'a jamais marché. Alors elle se répercute toujours sur William, qui lui tombe dedans. Ulrich n'est pas là, Jérémie n'est pas là, alors nous nous coordonnons un peu sur ce point là, quelque part.

Bref, il ne faut pas que je m'attarde sur ces polygones amoureux dignes d'une télé favélas ou d'un drama coréen à l'eau de rose. Nous sommes à présent des adultes avec des projets et des objectifs, que nous arrivons à plus ou moins remplir, traçant nos chemins vers la vie. Bravant les obstacles et prenant en maturité chaque jour.

Après avoir dîné, je décide de faire un petit tour sur les réseaux sociaux. Je passe un peu de temps sur Instagram, puis sur Twitter, et enfin sur Facebook. Je suis probablement une mamie avant l'heure, mais Facebook est mon réseau social préféré avec Reddit, sur lequel d'ailleurs j'ai même trouvé un "sub" totalement dédié à la disparition mystérieuse de mon père quelques mois auparavant. Je me suis empressée de l'éliminer.  
Il est vingt-deux heures trente, je commence à être fatiguée. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je décide de refaire un petit tour sur mon smartphone avant de m'endormir. Je sens mes longs cheveux roses mouillés et tressés sur mon dos lorsque je m'allonge, ce qui me donne de légers frissons à cause de la fraîcheur.  
Je regardais une vidéo tranquillement sur YouTube, quand soudain, une notification issue de Messenger survient. L'expéditeur affiche : _"sans nom"_  
J'ouvre donc la notification qui ne me laisse pas indifférente, face au mystère qu'elle dégage : je n'ai jamais eu à faire à ce genre d'expéditeur sur messenger.

Je suis stupéfaite, seule face à mon écran, mes mains commencent à trembler à la lecture du message qui s'affiche :

"Je suis vivant"

Qu'est ce que cela veut bien dire ? Est-ce une mauvaise blague, ou un message réel ?

Deux options s'offrent à moi : bloquer ce mystérieux expéditeur ou le laisser m'écrire. Je décide de me laisser tenter par la deuxième option. Après cela, je pose mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit, histoire de lire un peu le dernier bouquin que je me suis achetée.  
Il sonne dix minutes plus tard. L'angoisse me prend, ma gorge se serre, ma respiration s'emballe :

"Il est toujours là. Méfie toi mon ange. Je continuerai à veiller sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. Retourne sur Lyoko, vite, il t'attends. Je t'aime Aelita, je compte sur toi. F.H"

Non, ce n'est pas possible.

_"F.H"_

C'est forcément un canular.

_"F.H"_

Mais personne ne sait que je suis sa fille, et ne connaît Lyoko à part mes amis du collège...

_"F.H"_

_Malgré tout, lorsque l'on supprime un programme, il en reste toujours des traces. Toujours._

Papa ? C'est vraiment toi ? Je l'ai toujours senti, il est là, quelque part.

Papa, je ferais tout pour revenir dans tes bras, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Mais... quelque chose ne va pas...  
" _Il", lui,_ qui est _lui_ aussi censé être mort. Si mon père a survécu, il doit malheureusement pour nous, ne pas être le seul. _Il_ est de retour. Non, surtout pas _lui_ , la source de la plupart de nos malheurs, notre plus grand ennemi.

X.A.N.A serait-il aussi de retour ?


	3. Chapter 3

Il est bientôt vingt-trois heures, je travaille toujours sur mon exposé sur l'histoire de Tokyo. La fatigue commence à me prendre, mes yeux se ferment parfois, mais je tiens le coup. Il faut vraiment que je m'avance le plus possible, histoire de passer des vacances tranquilles, vu que je retourne voir ma famille.  
Je m'accorde tout de même une petite pause, histoire d'un peu m'aérer la tête. Je bois un grand verre d'eau tout en glandant sur mon smartphone. Quand soudain, l'application sur laquelle j'étais disparaît pour laisser place à un appel, c'est Aelita. C'est étrange, ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'appeler aussi tard, j'espère qu'elle va bien...

" - Oui allô ? Je décroche.

\- Allô Yumi ? Ça va ? Sa voix tremble légèrement.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! C'est pas ton genre de m'appeler aussi tard. Je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Enfin... Je sais pas vraiment... Elle tourne autour du pot.

\- Dis-moi tout, je t'écoute.

Un petit silence survient, l'angoisse me prend.

\- J'ai reçu un drôle de message, de la part d'un expéditeur anonyme sur Messenger. Ouf ! Elle m'avait fait peur.

\- Ah ! J'ai cru que c'était grave, tu m'as fait flipper comme jamais là.

\- Yumi... Ce n'était pas n'importe quel message... Aelita a l'air bouleversée, peut être que le message fait peur, un canular un peu raté.

\- Comment ça ? Je lui demande, curieuse.

\- Yumi, c'est mon père qui m'a écrit.

Je sais pas si je dois rire ou prendre cette information au sérieux. C'est impossible. Son père est mort, je l'ai vu moi même, il s'est sacrifié pour nous.

\- Aelita, respire tout doucement, d'accord, tout va bien. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. C'est probablement une mauvaise blague, tout ça c'est du passé... Elle me coupe.

\- Il m'a appelé mon ange, a signé, et parle de X.A.N.A. Je t'envoie une capture."

Alors là, elle est bonne celle là. Soit c'est l'un de notre groupe collégien qui lui a fait une mauvaise blague, ce qui m'étonnerait, soit c'est vraiment Franz Hopper. Ou bien même, les hommes en noir ? Non je vais trop loin.  
La capture du message me parvient :

_"Il est toujours là. Méfie toi mon ange. Je continuerai à veiller sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. Retourne sur Lyoko, vite, il t'attends. Je t'aime Aelita, je compte sur toi. F.H"_

Wow, je suis vraiment surprise, on dirait réellement Franz Hopper. C'est normal qu'Aelita soit dans cet état là.

Si X.A.N.A est de retour, serions-nous capables de nous battre à nouveau ? De repartir sur Lyoko et de recommencer cette guerre ? Je ne m'attendais pas à me poser cette question un jour, encore moins plus de cinq ans après notre "victoire". Pour ma part, je pense pas en être capable, c'est du passé, le chapitre est clos. Quelqu'un d'autre doit prendre le relais, je ne me sens plus capable de faire face à tout ça. En tant que jeunes adultes, ce serait trop dangereux pour nous. J'ai pas envie de finir en prison ou enfermée dans les locaux des services de renseignements. Alors que je suis en pleine réflexion, la voix d'Aelita me ramène à la réalité :

"- Yumi, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, qu'on aille vérifier si c'est vrai.

Sauf que moi, je suis passée à autre chose.

\- Aelita, écoute, ça risque d'être dur pour toi ce que je vais te dire, mais... je n'ai même pas le temps de finir.

\- Tu as tourné la page ? Je sais.

Elle me connaît bien mieux que ce que je pensais.

\- Oui. Tu me connais bien. Je suis désolée Aelita, vraiment. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec William, je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Il a encore des séquelles aujourd'hui, tu le sais.

Après avoir été possédé par X.A.N.A, William a eu à faire à des crises d'amnésie. Peu régulières heureusement, mais elles restent un énorme handicap pour lui : il a oublié plus d'un quart de sa vie.

\- Je le sais Yumi, et mieux que personne. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est ton soutien moral. Et aussi, j'aurais besoin du numéro de Jérémie, s'il te plaît.

Elle est sûre de ce qu'elle fait ? Recontacter Jérémie ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ils ont des vies totalement différentes à présent...

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Je lui demande, assez sceptique.

\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Me répond-t-elle d'un ton légèrement désespéré, en soupirant.

Elle a raison, elle ne peut pas aller sur Lyoko sans lui. Bon courage pour qu'il accepte de rallumer le super calculateur...

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse. Je lui fait parvenir le numéro.

\- Merci Yumi, merci pour tout. Je retournerai en Charente pendant les vacances, histoire d'aller le voir chez ses parents quand je serai chez ma famille. Vu qu'on a deux semaines de vacances cette fois...

\- Tu as bien raison, j'approuve son choix et ce malgré ma réticence, tiens moi au courant.

\- Compte sur moi. Merci encore Yumi. Bon courage pour la fin de la semaine ! Elle tente de cacher ses émotions, mais je sais qu'elle est angoissée.

\- Regarde toi un bon film et détends toi princesse. Je suis sûre que tout va bien sur Lyoko et qu'il n'y a rien du tout. Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Yumi, merci."

C'est avec hésitation que je raccroche, cette situation ne me laisse pas indifférente, même si je suis passée à autre chose depuis longtemps déjà. Ce n'est pas anodin.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte cinq minutes plus tard. C'est sans doute William, on avait prévu de se voir ce soir après qu'il ait fini d'écrire quelques pages de sa rédaction anglaise. Qui aurait cru il y a quelques années que William irait jusqu'à la fac ? Comme quoi le temps change bien les gens. Nous vivons dans le même immeuble, donc nous nous voyons souvent, discrètement.

Je lui ouvre, et lui dit d'entrer. Nous nous faisons la bise puis il enlève ses chaussures. On s'assoit sur mon lit et nous nous racontons mutuellement nos journées chargées. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou, tandis que lui m'enveloppe le dos avec son bras. Lorsque je suis en contact avec lui, je me sens protégée, mais pas assez. C'est comme être dans une cage de verre, mais ce verre, est tellement fin, qu'il pourrait se briser rien qu'à cause d'un petit coup de vent. Je mets ma main sur sa cuisse, avant de lui parler de ma conversation avec Aelita. William a une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout :

"- Il faut qu'on aille voir.

Je relève ma tête pour lui faire face.

\- Tu es dingue, tu as vu ce que X.A.N.A t'a fait ? Hors de question qu'on y retourne, c'est fini.

Il insiste.

\- Et s'il le faisait à quelqu'un d'autre ? On peut pas laisser passer ça, il faut vérifier. Si ça se trouve, il est peut être entrain de construire des aliens qui lancent des lasers. En même temps ce serait mortel tu me diras.

William a un problème, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais s'il est sérieux ou non, et il prend très peu de choses au sérieux d'ailleurs. Je serre la prise que j'ai sur la partie de son corps, il sursaute un peu surpris.

\- William, ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo ! Et c'est bien à cause de ça que tu t'es fait avoir. On peut pas y aller, on peut juste la soutenir de loin, c'est tout."

Un sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité m'envahit après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Je me sens coupable de laisser Aelita livrée à elle même de cette manière. C'est comme laisser un petit lapin sans défense tout seul  
face à un loup enragé armé de toutes ses dents.

Mon interlocuteur se rend compte que je regrette de laisser Aelita aussi seule. Il pose une de ses deux mains sur mon visage.

"- Hey, tu n'as pas à te sentir aussi mal. On doit tous faire des choix dans la vie, on a déjà vingt ans, et donc certains choix à faire. J'ai l'impression de retourner en troisième.

On ricane tous les deux comme des idiots, avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Elle a choisi d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe, et toi de tout simplement être un appui, une référence pour elle. Tu as tout à fait le droit. Tandis que moi je sais que je suis prêt à y retourner si elle coure un trop grand danger. Chacun a un point de vue différent, et tu es assez intelligente pour le comprendre. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, elle ne t'en veux pas. C'est clair ?

Je hoche la tête en esquissant un sourire forcé.

\- C'est clair."

Le beau ténébreux a toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas suffisant, qu'il manque quelque chose. C'est sûrement pour cela que notre relation ne se limite qu'au secret et non pas à un amour officiel. J'ai beau avoir vingt ans, j'ai peur de m'engager. Toutes les autres fois auparavant, ça a foiré, alors j'ai décidé d'abandonner. Il n'y a qu'avec William que je ne me sens pas abandonnée, malgré cette impression d'insuffisance.

Je rapproche mon visage du sien et l'embrasse, et entoure son bassin de mes jambes.

" - Je veux oublier tout ça.

Il a l'air un peu déstabilisé.

\- Euh... Yumi... Je ne pense pas que..."

Mes mains se dirigent vers le bas de son corps, mais elles furent interrompues dans leur démarche. William m'attrape délicatement les poignets, en les ramenant vers moi.

" - Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer. Il le faut, tu en as besoin. Il me dit d'un ton calme.

Je le regarde, surprise, un peu déstabilisée comme lui. Il ne m'avait jamais repoussée auparavant. Peut être que quelque chose ne va pas...

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Je lui demande.

\- Tu as besoin de te reposer, et après tout... J'ai pas vraiment envie ce soir. Il vaut mieux que je rentre, je suis fatigué. Il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

\- D'accord, pas de problème"

William se rhabille, remet ses baskets, et ouvre la porte. Il m'adresse quelques derniers mots avant de sortir :

" - Passe une bonne nuit. On se voit demain à la fac !

\- Ça marche beau gosse, passe une bonne nuit toi aussi."

Il est parti. Je me retrouve seule au milieu de l'appartement comme une nouille. Peut être qu'il a raison, j'ai besoin de repos. Cette histoire ne me laisse pas, et ne peut pas, me laisser sans être pensive. Beaucoup de souvenirs remontent, bons ou mauvais, un drôle de sentiment me prend, je ne saurais même pas comment le qualifier.  
William a sans doute été lui aussi perturbé par tout ça, ayant été avec Aelita, l'une des plus grosses victimes de X.A.N.A. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il m'a repoussée, sa tête étant trop remplie de souvenirs, ou il n'avait juste pas envie, ce qui peut arriver.

Je décide donc de prendre une douche, histoire de me détendre, et de tenter d'aller dormir en paix. C'est pas gagné.


	4. Chapitre 3

La gare est noire de monde en ce samedi matin. Les départs en vacances scolaires se font nombreux. Il y a des familles, des enfants seuls, des étudiants comme moi, mais aussi des personnes âgées qui veulent sans doute un peu s'évader. C'est ici que l'on peut percevoir toutes sortes d'émotions, négatives parfois, mais surtout positives. Des familles et des couples se séparent, d'autres se retrouvent, plus heureux que jamais.

Pour ma part, je vais justement retrouver mes proches, ce qui va probablement me faire le plus grand bien. Sauf que j'ai oublié la raison principale pour laquelle je retourne là-bas... Comment puis-je l'oublier ? Cette angoisse qui m'a provoqué deux nuits d'insomnie...  
Les larmes me montent rien qu'en y pensant. Je suis à la fois excitée, et effrayée. Il y a aussi Jérémie... Quelle va être sa réaction quand je vais le revoir ? Va-t-il me rejeter ? Me sauter au cou ? C'est aussi une grande incertitude, une de plus...

Après avoir traîné ma lourde valise sur plusieurs mètres, j'arrive jusqu'à mon train, puis m'installe à ma place attitrée indiquée sur mon billet. Une fois confortablement assise, je prends mes aises, sors mon ordinateur et un livre. Enfin, j'ai tenté de retarder ce moment le plus possible, je dois envoyer un message à Jérémie.  
Le plus difficile, c'est de se dire que l'on a pas le choix, et qu'on est obligé de le faire. Vu la situation, il faut bien que je le fasse, et maintenant, le délai est un peu limite.  
Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, sors mon smartphone de mon sac à dos, puis lui écris enfin quelque chose.

**_"Salut Jérémie, c'est Aelita. Pardon de réapparaître de cette manière, tu aurais un moment à m'accorder ? J'espère que tu vas bien..."_ **

Je relis plusieurs fois mon message avant de l'envoyer, j'espère que je ne suis pas maladroite... Et s'il le prend mal ? Qu'il m'envoie balader ? Est-ce qu'il aura peur de me répondre ?   
Roh, et puis merde, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Le message est envoyé.  
Une fois cette étape plutôt stressante de faite, je décide de ranger mon téléphone bien au fond de mon sac, en silencieux, étant terrifiée par sa réponse. Du moins, s'il y en a une, je ne veux la lire qu'une fois arrivée chez moi, au calme, sans avènement externe. Il ne faut pas que je m'ajoute d'éléments perturbateurs et dois me concentrer que sur l'essentiel : retourner sur Lyoko.

C'est après une heure et demi de trajet que j'arrive à la gare d'Angoulême, bien plus petite que n'importe quelle autre gare parisienne. Au fur et à mesure que le train ralentit, je peux apercevoir mes parents d'accueil ainsi que leur fille entrain de m'attendre sur le quai. Ils doivent être morts d'impatience.

Myriam et Loïc viennent tout juste d'être quarantenaires, ils ont exactement le même âge. Ils se sont rencontrés sur leur lieu de travail, puis se sont mariés deux ans plus tard. Malgré leur grand amour, et leur détermination, ils n'ont jamais réussi à procréer un être fait de leur propre chair. C'est alors qu'ils ont décidé de devenir famille d'accueil, afin d'offrir un foyer stable aux enfants qui n'en n'ont pas, jusqu'à mon arrivée, et celle de ma "sœur" d'adoption, Lisa. Dès le premier jour, nous nous sommes très bien entendus, et avons tissé des liens solides au fil du temps. Lisa était arrivée 6 mois plus tard, elle n'avait que 5 ans. Lorsque sa mère a décidé de l'abandonner, Myriam et Loïc nous ont reconnues Lisa et moi, et ont arrêté d'être famille d'accueil afin de se consacrer à notre éducation. Aujourd'hui, nous faisons leur plus grand bonheur.  
Leur ondes chaleureuses ne me font tout de même pas oublier mes vrais parents, qui me manquent cruellement. Je dois malheureusement cacher leur existence, ou les faire vivre à travers mon mensonge.

Enfin, le train s'arrête, les passagers peuvent descendre. Je me dirige vers ma famille, tandis que Lisa court jusqu'à me faire un gros câlin, en plongeant sa tête dans mon ventre. Je répond à son geste en l'enveloppant de mes bras. Elle s'écarte, puis je me mets à sa hauteur, avant de lui faire un bisou dans les cheveux. Myriam arrive les bras grands ouverts, et y accueille mon corps, je participe à son geste. Elle ajoute aussi que mes cheveux ont encore beaucoup poussés, et elle se demande comment j'arrive à continuer à faire ma couleur rose (je suis bien obligée de mentir là dessus...). C'est ensuite avec Loïc que nous procédons à des embrassades.  
Le couple m'aide à porter mes affaires, tandis que je tiens la petite Lisa par la main. Elle a encore grandi... En même temps, ça pousse tous les jours.  
Une fois dans la voiture, nous discutons de nos vies respectives. Il me tarde d'arriver à la maison, pour savoir si Jérémie a répondu à mon message.

Après avoir déjeuné "en famille" tout de suite après être arrivés, je me précipite vers ma chambre, ce qui perturbe un petit peu ma famille, qui doit sans doute se demander ce qu'il me prend.  
Je sors mon téléphone de mon sac, prends une grande inspiration, et l'allume...

Rien.

Rien. Rien du tout. Nada. Nothing. Le vide. Le néant. Aucun signe de vie de la part de Jérémie.

Je suis partagée entre la tristesse, mais aussi la colère. Je lui ai laissé plus de deux heures pour répondre, c'est suffisant non ? Ou peut être bien, qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi... Attends, ça ne peut pas être possible, après tout ce que l'on a vécu, non ? Et si je lui envoyais un autre message ? Non, ça servira à rien s'il les ignore.  
Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, et ce même si ça doit être à l'improviste, je dois aller jusqu'à lui.  
L'adresse de ses parents toujours imprimée dans mon esprit, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Il est probablement rentré voir ses parents lui aussi, vu que les universitaires ont deux semaines de vacances.

Bon, c'est décidé, je vais aller voir par moi même. Je vide vite mon sac des choses dont je n'ai pas besoin puis part vite de ma chambre en direction du salon. Il faut bien que j'invente un bobard pour partir sans provoquer le doute chez Myriam et Loïc. Crème hydratante oubliée à l'appartement, et donc je dois aller m'en acheter une autre sinon bonjour la sécheresse ? Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je demande aussi à emprunter la voiture de Myriam, qui accepte sans hésiter, ayant une confiance aveugle envers moi.

Une fois installée et ma ceinture attachée, le stress me monte. Je pense à ce que je pourrai dire, à ma réaction, mais plus que tout, _sa_ réaction. Dans tous les cas, s'il s'agit de Lyoko, il ne se verra pas d'autre choix que de m'aider. A moins qu'il pense que ce message ne soit pas authentique.  
Je démarre la voiture, et part en direction de la maison des Belpois.  
  


C'est après une vingtaine de minutes que j'arrive à ma destination. Descendre de la voiture est une épreuve. Je n'ose même pas sonner au petit portail d'entrée. Le jardin est parfaitement bien entretenu, avec des petits nains de jardin, des fleurs colorées, et même un petit bassin où vivent des carpes koi. En même temps, dans mon souvenir, le père de Jérémie est passionné par le jardinage. Je m'entendais très bien avec ses parents à l'époque, ils m'appréciaient beaucoup à ce qu'il paraît. J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas aujourd'hui. La taille de leur maison m'impressionne toujours autant.

Allez Aelita, respire un bon coup, et appuie sur ce bouton.

_*Ding dong*_

Ça, c'est fait. Quelqu'un décroche à l'interphone :

"- Bonjour ! Qui est-ce ? C'est le père de Jérémie qui répond.

\- Bonjour monsieur Belpois, je suis une vieille connaissance de Jérémie. Vu que je suis de passage dans le coin, j'aimerais lui faire une surprise.

Ce boulet que je suis. J'ai pas pu chercher pire comme excuse.

\- Une vieille connaissance ? J'arrive."

Il raccroche, mais ne m'ouvre pas le portail. Quelle idiote, j'ai pas dit qui j'étais, et il a probablement dû garder ses questions pour lui afin de préserver la "surprise".  
Je vois la porte de la demeure s'ouvrir, ainsi que Michel sortir. Il fait de grands yeux quand il m'aperçoit, et se dirige vers moi d'un air enthousiaste. Je sors donc mon plus grand sourire, par politesse. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de le revoir, surtout dans un contexte comme celui-ci...  
Une fois arrivé devant moi, il me salue avec beaucoup de joie, mais surtout de surprise :

"- Aelita ? C'est vraiment toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as changé ! On a à faire à une jolie jeune femme maintenant ! Comment vas-tu ?

Michel a toujours été quelqu'un de très gentil, aux petits oignons pour son fils unique, qui est la prunelle de ses yeux, il a aussi une confiance quasi aveugle envers lui. Il veut son bonheur à tout prix, et j'ai fait partie de son bonheur...

\- Très bien Michel, merci. Et vous ?

\- Mieux que jamais ! Je suis persuadé que Jérémie sera très heureux de te voir. Désolé si je n'ai pas pu t'ouvrir depuis l'interphone, le portillon est cassé et un réparateur doit passer demain. Entre je t'en prie !"

Je m'exécute tout en le suivant vers la porte d'entrée. J'arrive dans le hall, très rangé, tout comme le salon d'ailleurs, dans lequel j'entre après avoir pris soin d'enlever mes chaussures et de poser mes affaires. Je m'installe dans le grand canapé en cuir noir, qui est froid d'ailleurs. La pièce n'a pas changé, elle est identique à celle où j'ai passé mes premières fêtes de fin d'année après Lyoko. De bonnes ondes traversent cet endroit, ça a le don de légèrement me détendre, de bons moments s'y sont passés.

" - Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demande Michel.

\- Non, mais merci beaucoup, ça ira. Votre femme n'est pas là ? Je me sens horriblement timide actuellement.

\- Non, elle est en déplacement sur la région parisienne pour une semaine. Elle l'a su il y'a seulement deux jours... elle aurait préféré être là pour voir son fils ça c'est sûr.

J'appréhende vraiment le moment où je vais revoir Jérémie, et recommence à angoisser, jusqu'à ce que la voix de son père me ramène à la réalité.

\- Jérémie ! Tu as de la visite !

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

\- Papa... Je suis occupé, je lui ai déjà dit. Est ce qu'elle peut un tout petit peu patienter ?

Entendre la voix de Jérémie pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans, me donne la chair de poule, il ne faut pas que je me liquéfie quand il arrive. Mais... de qui il parle ? Il a vu mon message ?

\- Je pense pas que cette surprise doit attendre... nous sommes dans le salon.

Son père est beaucoup trop enthousiaste c'est fou.

\- Papa s'il te plaît...

\- Jérémie, tu reprendras ta reprogrammation plus tard, elle peut attendre, contrairement à la surprise...

C'est bien la famille Belpois, elle a toujours les mêmes habitudes visiblement.  
J'entends les escaliers grincer, instinctivement, je me lève à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les pas sur le carrelage d'une propreté immaculée se rapprochent, de plus en plus.

\- Papa j'ai déjà dit à Laura que..."

Jérémie est là, à l'entrée du salon appuyé contre le cadre de la porte à l'aide de ses mains. Sa phrase est coupée lorsque son regard croise le mien. Ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux blonds, n'ont pas bougés, contrairement à son style qui s'avère moins "nerd" qu'auparavant. Il est tout simplement vêtu d'un col roulé noir, d'un jean bleu Levi's, de lunettes dorées à la monture fine, ses cheveux légèrement relevés. L'intello rêvé vous me diriez. À mes yeux, il est toujours aussi beau, aussi beau que le dernier jour où nous nous sommes vus.

Ma gorge se serre, aucun de nous deux n'ose dire un mot. Nous nous avançons l'un vers l'autre, hésitants, sous les yeux observateurs de son père. A ce moment là, je vois tous nos souvenirs défiler. Du jour où il m'a découverte sur Lyoko alors que je ne connaissais même pas mon prénom, en passant par notre bataille acharnée contre X.A.N.A, notre victoire, mais surtout, l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, et celui que j'avais et probablement que j'ai toujours, pour lui... Je n'avais jamais ressenti un attachement comme tel avec qui que ce soit d'autre : il a été la première personne humaine avec qui j'ai eu contact après des années à errer seule dans le monde virtuel.

La tristesse m'envahit, cette même tristesse, qui survient lors de mes insomnies, quand je pense à lui. Cette tristesse de voir qu'on en est là aujourd'hui....

Mes bras sont croisés, ses mains sur ses hanches. J'ose faire le premier pas, il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le fasse.

" - Salut.  
Je me cache derrière un air assuré, mais mon cœur bat la chamade.

\- Salut. Il me répond, d'une petite voix.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Je lui dis posément."

Nous nous regardons, avant de tourner nos têtes vers Michel, qui lui avait l'air surexcité. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes... D'ailleurs, je suppose que Jérémie aussi aimerait qu'on soit en tête à tête pour discuter. Michel comprit le message :

"Oh ! Hum... désolé... hum... j'imagine que je dois vous laisser tous les deux... alors... bonne retrouvailles !"

Il s'éclipse à la vitesse de la lumière. Nous sommes maintenant confrontés l'un à l'autre, seuls dans cette pièce. À présent, il faut que j'arrive à trouver les mots, afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et le convaincre de m'aider. J'espère que tout se passera bien...


	5. Chapitre 4

Il est déjà seize heures, je prépare ma valise avant de prendre la route vers la maison de mes parents. Je préfère conduire le soir, lors du coucher du soleil, après que les gens soient sortis du travail. Mon immeuble est quasiment vide, étant majoritairement rempli d'étudiants d'ordinaire, ils sont pour la plus grande partie eux aussi retournés chez leurs parents.

William, lui, va rester ici. Il a déjà assez de problèmes avec son père et préfère garder ses distances, au grand désespoir de sa mère... Elle passe tout de même le voir quelques fois histoire de passer un peu de temps avec son fils. J'espère qu'il ne s'ennuiera pas trop, vu que tous ses amis sont partis eux aussi. Je pense passer le voir juste avant de partir, histoire de lui dire au revoir.

Hiroki doit m'attendre impatiemment pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... Sur l'aspect chantage et arrangements, il n'a pas changé. Seize ans aujourd'hui, et toujours aussi malin et rusé, ça m'a valu quelques soucis parfois... Je suis tout de même très heureuse de le revoir. Mes parents vont être contents eux aussi, de voir que j'ai perfectionné mes connaissances sur le Japon ainsi que notre langue natale. Ils ont toujours fait en sorte de parler français le plus possible à la maison, afin que Hiroki et moi nous intégrions le mieux possible socialement, à leur plus grand regret de ne pas pouvoir totalement parler japonais avec nous. Ils nous ont donc appris la langue petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'on grandissait, tout ça sans trop influencer notre niveau de français. Hiroki peut avoir une conversation avec mes parents ou moi par exemple, mais il n'est pas capable de maîtriser des sujets complexes tout comme la grammaire. De toute manière, ce n'est pas très grave, il apprendra plus tard, comme je l'ai fait.

Mes valises sont prêtes, il est temps pour moi de partir. Je prends soin de tout fermer, à ne rien laisser dans le réfrigérateur, veille à ce que tout soit propre, me couvre, me chausse, et m'en vais. 

Alors que je suis entrain de fermer la porte à clé, mon téléphone sonne, c'est William. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? D'habitude, il préfère directement passer chez moi ou m'envoyer un SMS, vu qu'il n'aime pas avoir les gens au téléphone. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche grâce à ma main libre, puis décroche :

" - Oui allô ?

Une respiration difficile se fait entendre, l'air inspiré semble avoir du mal à entrer dans les poumons...

\- Yumi... J'ai mal... Très mal... William tente de parler d'une voix agonisante, je commence à m'inquiéter. A moins que, peut-être qu'il me fait encore une blague nulle.

\- Mec, arrête avec des blagues à la con, je passe te voir dans cinq minutes. Lui dis-je en soupirant.

La respiration pénible est toujours là. C'est plus rigolo maintenant.

\- Non... J'ai besoin d'aide... Ma poitrine...

La tension monte, j'entends un gros bruit à travers le combiné, on dirait que son smartphone est tombé.

\- William ? Tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse, encore un bruit de chute. J'insiste et commence à paniquer.

\- William ? WILLIAM !?

Rien, aucune réponse. Je dois aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- J'arrive ne bouge pas !"

Je raccroche, puis part en courant vers la cage d'escalier, en laissant mes affaires en plan et mes clés sur la porte. Je crains qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave, vraiment grave, du style AVC ou ce genre de choses. Non, il est bien trop jeune pour faire un AVC, du moins, ça reste tout de même possible. Ou il s'est probablement blessé. Mais comment peut-il se blesser à la poitrine tout seul chez lui ?

Bref, la priorité est de voir si tout va bien. Je descends les escaliers en courant à toute vitesse, en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois.

Deux étages plus bas, j'arrive enfin à destination, puis frappe à la porte de manière rapide tout en criant son nom : aucune réponse.

Je tente donc d'ouvrir la porte par moi même, j'ai de la chance, elle a été laissée ouverte.

On entend toujours cette respiration difficile lorsque je rentre. William est au sol, allongé sur le côté, se tenant la poitrine, essayant de chercher de l'air. La panique me prend. Je me met à sa hauteur, puis prend le haut de son corps dans mes bras tout en maintenant sa tête. Il a l'air conscient, mais plus pour longtemps. J'essaie de le stimuler :

" - William ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ??

Il ne répond pas. J'essaie de lui poser des questions bêtes pour voir s'il réagit.

\- T'as quel âge ?? On est en quelle année ??

Encore rien. Il a arrêté d'essayer de respirer.

\- William... WILLIAM !? RESPIRE ! RESTE AVEC MOI !!

Ses yeux sont ouverts, mais il ne se passe rien. Je commence à pleurer sous la pression."

Je décide donc de l'allonger sur le dos, en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière, puis vérifie son pouls. Le néant, aucun petit flot de sang qui passe à travers son poignet ou son cou.

Je procède alors aux gestes de réanimation, j'étais totalement déconnectée du reste du monde. Il n'a que vingt ans, c'est pas possible, pourquoi lui... À son âge, ça ne devrait même pas arriver. Il faut le sauver, il ne peut pas mourir. Non... je ne veux même pas penser à la mort... C'est inconcevable...

Entre deux gestes, j'attrape mon téléphone, et appelle les secours. Ils me disent qu'ils arriveront d'ici cinq minutes, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que j'arrête les gestes et que je dois garder mon calme, sauf qu'il y a un défibrillateur au rez-de-chaussée et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais aller le chercher.

Soudain, je me rappelle que l'immeuble avait un gardien, qui lui ne part pas en vacances. Son numéro est déjà pré-enregistré dans ma liste de contacts, je fais donc appel à son aide.

Il répond à mon appel puis part chercher l'appareil immédiatement. Une fois là, nous le mettons en place puis suivons les indications données par la machine. Il a également laissé la porte de l'immeuble ouverte afin que le S.A.M.U puisse entrer librement.

Nous nous relayons pour exécuter les gestes de premier secours sur mon ami. Quand le gardien s'y met, je ne peux pas rester dans la pièce, c'est trop dur, trop dur de voir William comme ça. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait un jour. Il ne prend pas de drogues, il fume du tabac par contre, c'est vrai, mais c'est sûrement un peu tôt pour provoquer une crise cardiaque... Enfin, il boit, mais seulement en soirée pour s'amuser, il ne se met jamais minable. Alors, par quoi ça pourrait être provoqué ?

Je suis semblable à un zombie, mon esprit a quitté mon corps, je n'ai plus aucune réaction face à ce qu'il se passe. Tout à coup, j'entends le gardien crier à travers l'appartement.

"Mademoiselle, il respire !"

L'un des plus gros soulagements depuis le début de mon existence, il est vivant. Au même moment, une lumière se fait voir au bout du couloir, les secours qui arrivent. Je reste immobile, telle une statue, fixant le bout du couloir. Il est vivant. Putain, c'est fou... Je sais même plus comment je me sens à présent, beaucoup trop d'émotions sont mélangées dans mon esprit. Le soulagement, l'incertitude, la joie, la tristesse, l'inquiétude...

" - Mademoiselle Ishiyama ? Me demande l'un des ambulanciers.

\- Oui, il respire, son cœur est reparti. Je lui dis, la voix tremblante, un sourire forcé aux lèvres."

Une membre de leur équipe me prend à part pour tenter de me rassurer, pendant que les autres prennent William en charge. Il est inconscient, sur ce lit, masque à oxygène sur le visage... Cette image me restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit, tout comme celle d'Aelita entrain de faire une crise cardiaque sous mes yeux tout juste à l'âge de treize ans. C'est la deuxième fois, la deuxième fois que je suis au bord de perdre un de mes amis, à cause d'une crise cardiaque... Attends une minute...

Aelita faisait des crises cardiaques car le super calculateur tombait en panne. Il n'y avait aucune raison médicale apparente. Mais ça ne peut pas être le cas pour William, vu que le super calculateur est éteint... À moins que, les messages qu'Aelita a reçus, ne soient vraiment pas une blague...

Et si c'était X.A.N.A, qui avait délibérément arrêté le cœur de son ancienne marionnette ?

Je délire complet là, X.A.N.A ne pourrait pas arrêter le cœur de quelqu'un comme ça, si ? Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, je dois appeler Aelita pour voir ce qu'elle en pense.

Malheureusement je ne peux pas accompagner William dans l'ambulance, mais je peux malgré tout le rejoindre à l'hôpital plus tard dans la soirée. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il y soit gardé en surveillance...

Avant de préparer quelques unes de ses affaires, je repasse à mon étage afin de reposer ma valise dans ma chambre et fermer ma porte. J'appelle mes parents pour leur dire que je ne pourrai malheureusement pas venir tout de suite vu les circonstances... William aura besoin de soutien. Je passe également un coup de fil à ses parents, qui malheureusement sont en déplacement professionnel, ils ne pourront être là que demain matin l’hôpital risquant d’être fermé aux visites lors de leur arrivée.

C'est ensuite le numéro d'Aelita que je compose, après être retournée dans l'appartement de mon ami malade tout en préparant des affaires pour lui à l'hôpital. Je suis toujours sous le choc, et agit de manière mécanique, tellement ce qu'il vient de se passer me semble irréel :

" - Yumi ? Répond celle que j'appelle.

\- Aelita, c'est grave... William a fait une crise cardiaque, il est en route vers l'hôpital, son état est pour le moment stable mais on ne sait pas si ça va évoluer. Je lui ai tout craché d'un coup, sous ma frénésie robotique.

Aelita reste muette, probablement sous le choc. J'entends une voix masculine, plus éloignée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?

C'est Jérémie, elle est avec lui. Probablement pour lui parler du message qu'elle a reçu. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, déterminée comme elle est.

\- Je suis avec Jérémie, on arrive. Ils le conduisent à quel hôpital ?

Si elle pense à ce que j'ai supposé... il vaut mieux que je lui pose la question, comme je l'avais prévu.

\- Hôpital Pellegrin... tu penses que... ça pourrait être... X.A.N.A ?

Elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde à me répondre.

\- Sans aucun doute. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

Mes soupçons sont probablement confirmés, mais cela veut aussi dire qu'Aelita devra obligatoirement retourner sur Lyoko, pour en être sûr.

\- Yumi, tu tiens le coup ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette question, pour être honnête, alors je l'évite.

\- On se rejoint là-bas, merci Aelita."

Je raccroche, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre la parole. Les affaires de William sont prêtes pour deux jours au moins. Je descends et sors de l'immeuble, me dirige vers l'arrêt de tram le plus proche, puis le prend en direction de l'hôpital, le sac de sport de mon pote rempli à la main.

Je me sens dévastée, le cœur de William a cessé de battre pendant plusieurs minutes, et il va falloir peut être gérer X.A.N.A une nouvelle fois. Il y a à peine quelques heures, cette situation n'était même pas envisageable. Espérons que cette crise ne soit qu'une coïncidence, un petit problème soignable grâce à la médecine, et non une guerre virtuelle.

Il va s'en sortir, on va s'en sortir. D'ici quelques semaines voir quelques jours, ce ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Du moins, je l'espère de tout cœur.


	6. Chapitre 5

Nous sommes face à face, muets après ce très bref échange. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça... Aelita est bel et bien en face de moi, en chair et en os, après presque deux ans de silence mutuel. Je me sens mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Non pas que je ne suis pas enchanté de la revoir, la surprise me déstabilise énormément, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire... Elle est venue jusqu'ici parce qu'elle sait a propos de Laura ? Ça m'étonnerais... Il faut quand même que je lui pose la fameuse question :

" - Je suis heureux de te voir, mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle me répond du tac au tac.

\- Je suis pas venue ici par hasard. C'est important. Me dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

J'espère qu'elle ne veut pas parler de notre relation, surtout pas... Il vaut mieux que je pose les limites tout de suite.

\- Si tu veux parler de notre relation, on a déjà établi tout ça...

Aelita me coupe.

\- Je ne viens pas te parler de ça. Malgré ce qu'on avait convenu, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Sauvé ! Pas de Laura, pas de relation... mais qu'est ce que ça peut être d'autre ? Ça va tout de même être compliqué de retourner à une relation fusionnelle, si c'est ce qu'elle veut...

\- D'accord... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je tente de lui dire calmement, en masquant mon stress.

Elle se met à parler tout doucement, comme si ce qu'elle va dire est secret.

\- J'aimerais qu'on en parle dans un espace privé, où personne ne peut nous entendre. Ton père n'entend rien depuis la cuisine, si ?

Oh... Ça doit être grave... Je sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. De toute manière, si ça l'est et qu'elle veut vraiment que ça reste entre nous, il vaut mieux que je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Mon père fait en sorte de rôder autour le moins possible afin de me laisser un maximum d'intimité.

\- Allons dans ma chambre, suis moi."

Elle me suit jusqu'à la pièce, tout en silence. Je la laisse entrer en premier, ainsi que prendre ses aises. C'est sur mon lit qu'elle s'assoit, tout en jouant avec ses mains probablement par nervosité, ça doit vraiment être important. Tandis que moi, je m'appuie contre mon bureau, qui porte mon ordinateur portable mais aussi ma tour reliée à trois écrans différents. Pour être honnête, je n'en suis pas peu fier, j'ai beaucoup économisé pour m'offrir tout ça. Mon matériel ne laisse pas Aelita indifférente, elle tente de l'observer derrière moi, tout comme les photos qui sont affichées au dessus. Parmi ces photos, il y en a une où je suis avec Laura, elle est dans mes bras, j'avais oublié ce détail... J'espère qu'Aelita le prendra bien même si elle le sait de cette manière, je prie fort même si je crois en rien du tout...

Une fois bien installés, je reprends là où nous nous sommes arrêtés :

" - Alors ? Je la fait sortir de ses pensées.

\- Euh... Excuse moi j'étais ailleurs. Me dit-elle d'un ton timide. Tu vas probablement pas me croire, mais je pense que mon père a essayé de me contacter."

Une mine triste se porte sur son visage, elle baisse la tête. Les souvenirs remontent. Lyoko, X.A.N.A, la mort de Franz Hopper, notre bataille, notre victoire, et surtout, notre première rencontre... La première fois où j'ai pu la serrer dans mes bras, quand je l'ai ramené... Bien sûr, rien de tout ça ne me laisse indifférent. Comment a-t-on pu passer d'inséparables, à presque étrangers ? Cela me fait mal au cœur, d'autant plus que je n'aime pas voir Aelita triste. Elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit, quand elle s'émerveille, et dégage une sorte d'aura très positive autour d'elle... Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ? Je suis sensé être avec Laura et avoir mis tout ça de côté maintenant, sensé.

Bref, Hopper aurait contacté Aelita ? C'est impossible, vu qu'il a définitivement disparu. Je sais qu'elle pense dur comme fer qu'il n'est jamais parti, mais nous n'avions jamais été d'accord sur la question. Je l'interroge :

" - Ton père ? Tu en es sûre ? Aelita... Ça fait 5 ans que c'est terminé... Tu es revenue juste pour une mauvaise blague ?

L'atmosphère se tend légèrement.

\- Il m'a appelée mon ange et a signé. Je savais que tu n'allais pas me croire, mais je ne peux pas vérifier tout ça sans toi. Elle me répond d'un ton crispé. Qui d'autre que nous connaît son nom ? Qui d'autre m'appelle comme tel ?

Elle n'a pas tord.

\- Tu peux me montrer le message s'il te plaît ?"

Aelita pianote sur son téléphone, puis me le donne. Le message qui y est affiché est vraiment troublant :

"Il est toujours là. Méfie toi mon ange. Je continuerai à veiller sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. Retourne sur Lyoko, vite, il t'attends. Je t'aime Aelita, je compte sur toi. F.H"

Incroyable. Soit c'est un canular très réussi, soit c'est vraiment Hopper. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Je branche le téléphone sur mon ordinateur pour vérifier la provenance du message tout en silence. J'ai développé un programme qui permet de déceler d'ou provient exactement n'importe quel message envoyé via une messagerie instantanée en ligne. Il m'est bien utile aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. J'en profite pour m'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau.

Aelita devine ce que je suis entrain de faire, elle se lève et se place debout à coté de moi tout en s'appuyant sur mon siège. Elle se montre très observatrice, tandis que je lance ma création tout en entrant les commandes nécessaires simultanément. Cinq longues minutes de recherches plus tard, l'algorithme a enfin fini son oeuvre. Le résultat nous laisse tous les deux dévastés.

Les coordonnées GPS indiquent un endroit au beau milieu de la Sibérie, là où X.A.N.A avait tenté auparavant de construire une armée de robots. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai...

Ma voisine, elle aussi, avait l'air d'être dans tous ses états malgré sa détermination. X.A.N.A est revenu, ça ne peut être que lui. Une larme coule sur sa joue, alors que son visage reste figé. Ses cordes vocales se mettent à vibrer :

" - Alors, il nous attendait, et il a toujours mon père sous ses griffes... Depuis cinq ans, et nous nous sommes rendus compte de rien...

Je peux moi même ressentir sa culpabilité, mais il faut agir vite. J'ai gardé de très bons contacts avec Ulrich, vu que lui aussi étudie dans le sud. Nous avons l'occasion de nous voir une fois tous les deux mois environ, et est exceptionnellement retourné chez ses parents durant ces deux semaines de trève.

\- J'envoie un message à Ulrich, on le récupère chez lui et on fonce au labo."

Je me lève et part vite chercher mon téléphone qui se trouve sur la table de nuit. Aelita reste immobile, fixant l'écran, en état de choc. De mon côté, je tente de garder mon calme et parvient à envoyer mon message. Sa réponse est positive, sauf que je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi on allait le chercher, au cas-où il refuserait... La voix d'Aelita brise le calme qui s'installait :

" - Jérémie...

\- Oui ? Je lui répond calmement.

\- Tu crois... tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir, cette fois-ci ? Elle repart s'asseoir sur le lit, puis met sa tête dans ses mains. Je m'assois à sa gauche, puis pose ma main droite sur son épaule, je veux la rassurer.

\- On est faits, pour s'en sortir.

Un léger sourire décore son visage, avant qu'elle ne pose sa main droite délicatement sur mon bras, puis qu'elle le déplace vers moi afin d'enlever ma main de son épaule. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

\- Ta petite copine a beaucoup de chance, j'espère qu'elle prend soin de toi elle aussi.

Quoi !? Les photos ont suffit !? Je me mets à balbutier, avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

\- Euh... Je...

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois passé à autre chose. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que Laura apprécierait que tu sois aussi proche d'une autre fille, surtout si tu lui as parlé de moi.

Je reste muet face à sa réponse, même son prénom alors ? Je me mets à réfléchir, d'où elle le connaît ?"

Aelita est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, et bienveillant. Même si ça lui fait mal, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est le bonheur de celles et ceux qui sont autour d'elle. Elle ne cherche jamais le conflit, mais toujours le dialogue, tout en gardant un caractère bien trempé : elle ne se laisse pas faire, même si parfois ses sentiments peuvent lui faire défaut en prenant trop de place dans ses raisonnements.

Je suis malgré tout content qu'elle ait fait appel à moi pour retourner sur Lyoko, vu comment toutes les fois où elle y est allée seule se sont finies... La plus marquante était celle du faux Franz Hopper dans la bulle virtuelle créée par X.A.N.A, ce qui est peut-être même encore le cas ici... Si ça se trouve, le message envoyé a été construit de toutes pièces par notre ennemi afin de nous attirer dans un piège. Bien que, malheureusement, que ce soit un piège, ou non, il faut bien qu'on y aille, peu importe les circonstances.

Mon téléphone se met à vibrer, Ulrich m'a fait parvenir un autre message. Il propose d'également aller chercher Odd tout en m'envoyant son adresse, ce que j'accepte volontiers. Cela fait un petit bout de temps que nous nous sommes pas vus tout de même. Je sais qu'il a son propre appart' vu qu'il étudie l'animation dans la région, mais rien de plus pour le moment. C'est une bonne occasion de se réunir, il ne manque plus que Yumi et ce serait parfait. Pourquoi pas après tout... J'en parle à Aelita, elle semble ravie que Odd nous accompagne. Elle ajoute également :

" - Prions pour que le super calculateur fonctionne correctement.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il ne s'allume pas.... La pile nucléaire devrait être toujours intacte.

\- Je pense que ça va le faire. Nous devons plus nous inquiéter pour les scanners et la réaction de X.A.N.A, s'il est toujours actif, lors de notre venue. Je lui assure.

Elle acquiesce face à mon raisonnement, juste avant que son téléphone se mette à sonner. C'est Yumi. Aelita me demande poliment si elle peut répondre, ce que j'accepte bien sûr.

\- Yumi ? Elle décroche.

Son expression se transforme au fil des secondes qui passent, elle prend une tournure très inquiète et choquée. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ? Je la questionne.

Elle me fait signe de me taire de sa main poliment, tandis qu'elle répond d'un ton déterminé à Yumi.

\- Je suis avec Jérémie, on arrive. Ils le conduisent à quel hôpital ?

L'hôpital ? Yumi est en danger ? Quelque chose de grave est entrain de se passer, la tension monte. Aelita se lève en prenant la direction du rez-de-chaussée, je decide de la suivre, afin de savoir où elle veut en venir.

\- Sans aucun doute. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Dit-elle à travers le combiné. Quelqu'un est blessé ? Yumi est blessée ?

\- Yumi, tu tiens le coup ?

Ça sent vraiment pas bon... Je suis très inquiet..."

Nous sommes à présent dans le couloir qui mène vers l'entrée quand Aelita a fini sa conversation avec Yumi. Je suis impatient de découvrir ce qu'il se passe et savoir si tout va bien.

Celle qui me fait face m'explique que William a fait une crise cardiaque, probablement une attaque de X.A.N.A. Je ne m'attendais pas à un événement de cette envergure... Qu'il vaut donc mieux qu'on aille directement à l'hôpital où il est pris en charge afin d'évaluer la situation ainsi qu'apporter du soutient à lui, sa famille, mais aussi Yumi, qui a l'air sonnée par ce qu'il vient de se produire. Nous devrons probablement passer une nuit à Bordeaux.

Une crise cardiaque, carrément... Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche. Mais comment X.A.N.A pourrait-il provoquer une crise cardiaque ? Est-ce que William a toujours un lien avec X.A.N.A ? Tout cela me parait bien étrange, j'espère qu'il va bien...

Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée qu'Ulrich et Odd viennent. Aelita m'assure que ça ne peut faire que du bien à William d'être entouré, et Ulrich sera là pour Yumi, même si ces deux là se sont pas mal éloignés depuis deux ans. Aelita me confirme que Yumi pense toujours à Ulrich, mais j'en doute fort. Malgré tout, ils faut bien que eux aussi apportent leur avis sur la question : attaque volontaire ou pure coïncidence ?

Bref, il est temps pour moi de préparer quelques affaires, de rejoindre Aelita en bas, prévenir les garçons qu'on risque de passer une nuit ailleurs, et m'en aller.

Je salue mon père tout en lui expliquant la situation, puis nous nous dirigeons avec mon amie vers ma voiture. Mon père a proposé de laisser celle d'Aelita à la maison durant notre absence. Nous partons d'ailleurs vers son domicile en premier afin d'aller chercher quelques de ses affaires. Avec grand espoir, j'ose penser qu'une nouvelle guerre virtuelle, n'aura pas lieue. Cet espoir, fort et faible à la fois, il faut en faire une force.


	7. Chapitre 6

Je reçois un nouveau message de Jérémie, me disant qu'on va passer la nuit ailleurs, ça commence à vraiment être étrange cette histoire de retrouvailles surprise, il ne veut rien me dire du tout. Tout ça sent mauvais, mais bon, c'est Jérémie, je l'ai pas vu depuis des lustres, alors...

Je prépare quelques affaires, histoire d'être prêt à toute éventualité. De toute manière, plus loin je suis de mon père, mieux je me porte.

Plus il vieillit, plus mon père est lourd avec moi, au grand désespoir de ma mère... Il ne me lâche pas et ce depuis le collège. De plus, je pensais qu'atteindre la majorité allait enfin m'épargner, sans succès...

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, mon sac de sport rempli à la main, afin de me chausser. Mon père vient encore mettre son nez dans mes affaires :

" - Où est ce que tu pars comme ça ? Il me demande, assez sèchement.

\- Voir Jérémie, ça t'intéresse ? Je lui répond, blasé.

\- Où ça ? Il insiste. Tu es à peine arrivé, et voilà que tu pars déjà, tu nous fuis toujours, pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça hein ?

Il me tape sur les nerfs.

\- Écoute papa, j'ai 19 ans, je vais où je veux, quand je veux. Si t'es pas content, c'est pareil.

Il se met à hausser le ton, encore...

\- Eh pour qui tu te prends ? Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça je te signale ! Certes tu as 19 ans mais je suis toujours ton père. La prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, je te fous à la porte et tu démerderas pour tes études, ton appart... Si j'étais pas là, tu serais à la rue !

Ma mère tente d'intervenir.

\- Chéri ça suffit, il est grand laisse le... S'il a envie de partir...

Mon téléphone sonne, c'est Jérémie, il doit être devant la porte. J'enfile ma veste en cuir.

\- Je file, bisous maman. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, tandis qu'elle me donne un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

\- Bisous mon chéri, fais attention comme d'hab.

\- Salut p'a, j'espère que t'auras détendu ton string quand je serai rentré. Mène pas trop la vie dure à maman.

Il tente d'en placer une, mais j'avais déjà fermé la porte avant même qu'il prenne une inspiration."

La voiture de Jérémie m'attend bel et bien comme je l'ai prédit. J'aperçois une chevelure rose à la place passager, Aelita sans doute, ça fait un bon moment que je l'ai pas vue elle aussi. J'ignorais totalement qu'elle laissait ses cheveux pousser, ils ont l'air extrêmement longs.

Je me dirige vers eux, Jérémie m'indique que le coffre est ouvert afin que je puisse y poser mon sac.

Une fois dans le véhicule, nous nous saluons tous chaleureusement, heureux d'être réunis. Malgré ça, Jérémie et Aelita semble inquiets, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Jérémie remonte ses lunettes sans cesse, il fait ça quand il est stressé, tandis qu'Aelita n'arrête pas de tripoter ses longs cheveux. L'ambiance commence à être pesante, nous ne sommes toujours pas partis... Ils attendent quelque chose ?

"- Les gars, tout va bien ? Je leur demande.

Un silence pesant survient, Aelita commence à regarder ses pieds. Jérémie utilise enfin sa voix afin d'interrompre ce moment perturbant.

\- Pas vraiment. Il me regarde d'un air inquiet, de haut en bas, puis me fixe. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Allez, dites moi ! J'insiste.

\- Nous allons chercher Odd d'abord, nous vous expliquerons tout une fois que tout le monde sera là. Mon ami tente de me rassurer."

Cette situation ne me plait pas énormément, j'aime pas que l'on me cache des choses. Déjà, me rappeler après ne pas s'être vus depuis des lustres pour m'amener je ne sais où, et en plus ne pas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe tout de suite, ça fait beaucoup. Vivement que Odd soit là, que l'on sache enfin ce qui ne va pas.

Nous partons enfin, en direction de l'appartement de Odd. Je n'ose même pas essayer de faire la conversation, mes amis ont l'air énormément angoissés par je ne sais quoi... Jérémie essaie tout de même de détendre l'atmosphère en discutant un petit peu et en mettant un peu de musique, mais j'ai l'impression que ça rend la situation encore plus gênante qu'autre chose. Ça doit être grave, s'ils sont perturbés à ce point.

Aelita est totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fixe la fenêtre, en silence, sans même bouger le petit doigt, à se demander si elle respire encore.

On arrive enfin devant l'immeuble de Odd, ce trajet semblait sans fin. Je le vois courir comme un dératé avec son sac d'affaires à la main, ses cheveux violets qui lui retombent sur le nez, vers la voiture. Il a l'air en forme.

Aussitôt il ouvre la porte, aussitôt il se fait entendre :

" - Princesse et Einstein ensemble !? Wow ça faisait un bail comment vous allez ? Et toi beau gosse ça fait un moment aussi hehe.

Son sac n'est pas très grand, il le place à ses pieds tout en fermant la portière. Les deux autres passagers se retournent.

\- Contente de te voir, Odd. Dit Aelita d'une voix calme en souriant, comme un sourire de soulagement.

\- De même pour moi. Annonce Jérémie.

\- Heureux aussi de voir ta sale tête. Je souris en regardant le sol.

Mon voisin est surexcité, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors les gars, pourquoi ces retrouvailles si soudaines ? Il s'interroge."

Au même moment, Aelita et Jérémie se tournent dos à nous. Le conducteur redémarre le véhicule et commence à prendre la route. Aelita a perdu son sourire.

" - Oh ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Redemande Odd.

Aelita regarde Jérémie, comme si elle attendait son approbation pour quelque chose. Il hoche la tête comme pour un feu vert, ça sent pas bon. J'interviens.

\- Allez c'est bon, accouche, on va pas attendre le déluge.

Notre amie à la chevelure rose prend une grande inspiration, avant de fermer les yeux, et de laisser un son s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- J'ai reçu un message de mon père.

Odd et moi prenons tous les deux un air dubitatif, vraiment ? C'est impossible.

\- Mais Aelita, c'est impo- Odd se fait interrompre.

\- X.A.N.A est de retour, nous avions fait des recherches sur la provenance du message que j'ai reçu, le résultat est sans appel.

Non, on en a fini avec tout ça, c'est impossible.

\- William a fait une crise cardiaque, nous allons à Bordeaux pour constater les dégâts et vérifier que c'est bel et bien une attaque avant de rallumer le super calculateur.

Je suis sonné, je n'arrive pas à parler, à dire ce que je pense, tellement cette situation est improbable. La guerre, encore ? Cette guerre dans l'ombre, avec cette peur de se faire attraper ou de mourir en permanence, les retours vers le passé... Tout va recommencer ? Je ne veux pas y croire. Pincez moi, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar, ou une blague.

\- Mais, on a détruit X.A.N.A ! S'exclame Odd.

\- Pas bien visiblement. Il faudra qu'on aille vérifier sur Lyoko après notre excursion. Lui répond Jérémie.

J'entends de très légers sanglots, on dirait que la personne qui les émets essaie de les cacher. Aelita, c'est elle.

\- Les garçons... vous pouvez choisir de ne pas prendre part à cette nouvelle bataille, mais sachez que... un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge. Je suis... désolée...

Aelita se met à pleurer, tellement qu'elle a du mal à respirer. Ce n'est pas une blague. Jérémie place sa main droite sur la cuisse de la passagère.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Il lui dit calmement, tandis que Odd et moi tentons d'absorber l'information.

\- Si, mon père. C'est mon père, donc c'est aussi moi. Elle lui répond avec difficulté, en prenant la main que lui avait tendue Jérémie.

Il faut que j'intervienne, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

\- Ton père a fait des erreurs, mais tu n'y est pour rien. Au contraire, nous sommes là pour les réparer. Je me battrai, au nom de l'humanité, pour nous.

Je pose ma main sur les leurs. Aelita fixe toujours la route, droit devant elle. C'est au tour de Odd de prendre la parole.

\- Si vous êtes dans la merde, autant y aller avec vous. C'est comme ça qu'on s'en est sortis après tout, non ?

Il pose sa main également. Nous sommes ensemble, et c'est que comme ça que l'on arrivera à vaincre l'ennemi."

Tout le long de notre route, je me suis remis en question. Est-ce que je suis prêt ? Suis-je prêt à de nouveau risquer ma vie ? À me battre ? À retourner sur Lyoko ? Même, je me demande vraiment quelle est la puissance de X.A.N.A actuellement. Peut être que ce sera du gâteau, ou bien, que ce sera encore pire que la fois précédente. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de reprendre ce rythme de vie, sachant que ce sera impossible avec les études. Le sud est de la France, c'est bien trop loin du labo, je ne sais pas du tout comment on va faire. Le seul qui pourra aller sur Lyoko n'importe quand, c'est Odd, et il n'a pas les capacités de désactiver une tour.

Je prie fort pour que ce soit qu'une bataille "flash éclair" qui ne se passera qu'en quelques jours, mais c'est probablement le scénario le moins plausible que je me suis imaginé.

Mon dieu, il y a un détail que j'ai oublié. On va voir William, à Bordeaux. Qui dit William, qui dit Bordeaux, dit Yumi.

Yumi. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Rien que son prénom sonne comme une mélodie à mes oreilles. Depuis le collège, elle hante mes rêves, mes cauchemars, mes sentiments, mes fantasmes... Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui avouer à quel point je tiens à elle, à quel point elle me manque. Je n'ai jamais su lui dire ces mots, ces mots qui signifient tant, par leur intensité, leur signification. Ces mots qui peuvent faire couler des larmes de joie, comme de tristesse. Qui peuvent provoquer l'admiration, le dégoût, l'attirance, le désir, le bonheur. Je pense souvent à elle, voire même... un peu trop...

J'ai essayé de sortir avec une autre fille au lycée, histoire de tenter de mettre une distance entre nous vu que je savais qu'on allait être très éloignés à cause de nos études supérieures. Je pensais faire bien, jusqu'à ce que je le lui annonce...

" Une petite amie ?"

Cette tristesse dans sa voix, son désespoir dans ses yeux, cette mine déçue, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Sa tête baissée, sa main serrant la bretelle de son sac à dos, cette expression semblable au néant, remplacée par un faux sourire, dès que sa tête fût relevée. Le vent caressait ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, qui brillaient bien plus que le soleil.

" Sois heureux Ulrich, en tant qu'amie, c'est tout ce que je veux pour toi."

Elle s'en est allée, je l'ai laissé partir, j'ai regretté. Cette autre fille, je me sens coupable, car je l'ai utilisée. Elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de moi, m'a offert son âme et son corps. Ce soir là, je n'ai pas réussi à la satisfaire, car j'ai eu l'impression de trahir celle qui faisait réellement battre mon cœur. Je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout, car c'est à Yumi que je veux offrir le meilleur de moi même, comme le pire.

Ce fût également une destruction émotionnelle pour moi. Je me suis forcé, forcé à être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, forcé à m'engager dans quelque chose que je n'ai jamais voulu. Pense-t-elle toujours à moi ? Ou bien, elle s'amuse assez avec William ? J'espère pour lui qu'il la ménage bien, déjà que je ne l'apprécie pas des masses... Yumi doit sans doute être à son chevet, elle est sûrement dévastée...

À ce moment même, Jérémie me sort de mes pensées, nous sommes presque arrivés.

"- Ulrich ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Nous comptons sur toi pour t'occuper de Yumi, elle aura besoin de toi. Einstein n'a pas perdu son flair, il arrive toujours à deviner ce à quoi on peut penser, et il a raison la plupart du temps.

\- Compris."

Odd dort comme une pierre, tout en ronflant allègrement bien sûr. Qu'est ce qu'il peut paraître ridicule. En attendant, ça nous fait bien rire. Ça va être comique quand je vais devoir le réveiller.

Nous arrivons enfin à notre destination. Yumi nous a indiqué dans quel service William est hospitalisé. Ça va faire bizarre de la revoir, ainsi que de reparler de X.A.N.A et de Lyoko. J'appréhende beaucoup nos retrouvailles.


End file.
